Jack Frost et Lily
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: OS de Noël. UA sans magie. Fluffy. Famille. Severus s'était rendu à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un bon livre, manque de chance, il était venu le jour où les enfants de l'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste venaient écouter des contes de Noël.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Me revoilà pour un OS de Noël publié (un peu) en retard ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Pour la petite histoire : EpsilonSnape et AudeSnape se sont donné comme défi d'écrire un OS de Noël dont l'autre aurait commencé le début. Je suis arrivée un peu après la bataille mais AudeSnape m'a tout de même écrit un début d'OS que je devais continuer.**

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire, toute douce, sans aucune prétention vous plaira !**

 **Un joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes,**

 **Passez un bon réveillon du nouvel an !**

 **§ § §**

 **Titre** : Jack Frost et Lily

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser sa merveilleuse propriété. Seule l'histoire et l'écriture sont de moi.

 **Rating** : K

 **Statut** : Terminée - OS

 **Résumé** : Severus s'était rendu à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un bon livre, manque de chance, il était venu le jour où les enfants de l'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste venaient écouter des contes de Noël. OS de Noël. Fluffy. Famille.

 **Bêta** : EpsilonSnape et AudeSnape

 **§ § §**

\- J'aime pas son histoire !

Severus tourne la tête et observe l'enfant qui vient de dire ça. Il est petit, chétif et ses lunettes, qui semblent cassées, ne cachent en rien ses deux yeux vert émeraude, légèrement embrumés. Il est assis sur une chaise et semble faire la moue mais son expression est presque adorable.

\- Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Tu aimes bien qu'on te raconte des histoires d'habitude, dit une femme, assise à ses côtés.

Elle lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et le regarde avec curiosité.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rejoindre tes copains ? demande-t-elle avec sérieux.

Severus lève de temps en temps les yeux vers eux, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il était venu à la bibliothèque avec l'espoir de trouver un bon livre, mais manque de chance, il était venu le jour où les enfants de l'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste venaient écouter des contes de Noël.

\- Je veux pas !

\- Très bien, soupire-t-elle. Alors tu restes ici, d'accord ? Que je puisse te voir.

Le jeune garçon acquiesce et baisse son regard afin d'observer ses pieds se balancer en dessous de sa chaise. Sa tête dodeline de temps en temps, comme si elle suivait un rythme particulier. Tout à coup, il lève les yeux et ses deux prunelles vertes croisent celles ébènes de Severus. Avec l'innocence qui va si bien aux enfants de son âge, il lui fait une grimace et demande :

\- Vous aimez bien Noël ?

Severus lève un sourcil, étonné que le gamin s'adresse à lui. L'homme n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de lui avoir fait un signe pour l'encourager à lui parler.

\- J'aime pas Noël moi, fait l'enfant comme Severus ne lui répond pas.

Le garçon détourne son regard pour le fixer à nouveau sur ses pieds qui ont adopté un mouvement régulier. Il doit prendre le silence de Severus comme une invitation à continuer à parler car il reprend :

\- A Noël, on est toujours obligé de manger des trucs pas bon… comme de la dinde aux marrons et au sirop d'érable, ou le foie gras aux amandes et aux pruneaux…

L'enfant accompagne son discours de diverses grimaces, reflets de son dégoût pour ces mets que certains trouvent pourtant si raffinés. Severus laisse échapper un rictus moqueur en pensant à tous ses bienfaiteurs qui doivent être persuadés d'offrir un merveilleux Noël aux pauvres orphelins grâce à ces repas aux prix bien trop élevés.

\- Et puis, on est obligé de décorer le sapin, continue le garçon, sans faire attention à la réaction de l'adulte. Je déteste faire ça. Les autres sont nuls et à la fin, le sapin est moche. Hannah, elle veut toujours mettre des guirlandes multicolores, et Matt, il veut pas. Du coup, ça crie, il y en a un qui pleure et à la fin c'est Luna qui met des Joncheruines partout.

Severus, le regard à nouveau plongé dans son livre, retient un soupir et un claquement de langue face au babillage incessant de l'enfant. Ces derniers ne sont-ils pas censés se taire quand on ne leur répond pas ? Visiblement, non. Alors que l'homme se demande comment, et surtout quand, va se terminer cette histoire, des pas derrière lui se font entendre.

\- Harry ! fait une voix ferme mais tendre. N'embête pas le Monsieur tu veux ? Viens avec moi, un autre conte va être lu.

\- J'ai pas envie, répond l'enfant, boudeur.

\- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que Le rêve de Jack Frost était ton conte préféré ?

Quand le titre de l'histoire est prononcé, Severus lève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les deux interlocuteurs. Il voit le regard du petit garçon se faire un peu plus brillant, un peu plus intéressé et il croit même déceler l'étoffe d'un sourire sur son visage. Après un léger mouvement de tête, Harry descend de la chaise et attrape la main que la femme lui tend. Lentement, ils se dirigent vers le petit attroupement qui s'est créé.

De là où il se tient, Severus peut voir le garçon s'asseoir, légèrement en retrait du groupe, sans jeter un seul regard pour ses camarades. Il pose ses yeux verts sur la conteuse attendant avec patience qu'elle commence son récit. Alors que les premiers mots résonnent dans la bibliothèque, Severus se revoit, bien des années plus tôt, alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé que le garçon.

 _\- Quoi ? fait Severus en secouant la tête, se moquant allègremment de la jeune fille rousse devant lui. Jack Frost ? Mais, Jack Frost n'existe pas._

 _La mine boudeuse et les bras croisés de son amie lui tire un rictus moqueur._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un goujat Severus Snape. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais vu Jack Frost qu'il n'existe pas._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « goujat », intervient le garçon, mais je suis à peu près sûr que ça n'a pas sa place dans ta phrase._

 _Son amie lui jète un regard noir et Severus se retient de rire. Il finit par s'asseoir, s'adossant au seul arbre du petit parc où ils se sont rencontrés, et tapote la place à côté de lui._

 _\- Allez Lily, assis-toi et lis-moi ton histoire, je te promets de ne pas me moquer._

 _Lily l'observe un instant, debout, le dominant de sa petite hauteur, son livre entre ses bras. Elle finit par lui sourire, incapable d'en vouloir plus longtemps à son ami et s'installe confortablement à côté de lui._

 _\- Jack Frost est le garçon de la lune, commence-t-elle de sa voix douce. Ami de l'hiver depuis le premier jour-_

 _\- C'est idiot, l'interrompt Severus, on ne peut pas être ami avec quelqu'un dès le premier jour, nous sommes que des bébés._

 _Lily lui jète un nouveau regard noir et le garçon décide de se taire, laissant la jeune fille raconter son histoire._

 _\- Malicieux et joueur, Jack Frost est un elfe rapide comme le vent, léger comme la neige mais aussi dangereux comme les mâchoires d'un loup. D'un mouvement de sa main, il peut pétrifier les jambes du plus robuste des hommes ou geler le sang le plus chaud des animaux._

Alors que la voix de son souvenir se mêle à celle de la conteuse, une exclamation ramène Severus au présent. Etonné de s'être perdu ainsi dans ses souvenirs, l'homme lève les yeux pour comprendre l'origine du cri. Sans surprise, il voit le même petit garçon brun qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt se lever et pointer un doigt accusateur sur la lectrice.

\- C'est pas ça ! s'exclame Harry sous le regard horrifié de son accompagnatrice et curieux de ses camarades.

\- Harry ! s'écrie la femme. N'interromps pas Madame Pince comme ça, ce n'est pas poli.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry. Tu n'as pas à agir comme tu l'as fait, rassis-toi et écoute.

Le garçon ouvre la bouche une nouvelle fois, mais son regard se voile légèrement et des larmes contenues brillent désormais dans ses orbes émeraude. Dans un silence lourd, il clôt ses lèvres dans un pincement et se rassoit sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. La scène se déroule sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus. Le sourcil gauche relevé et un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, l'homme se dit qu'il était temps que le gamin soit remis à sa place. Alors qu'il s'apprête à replonger dans sa propre lecture, la voix de la conteuse résonne à nouveau.

\- Un matin d'hiver, à l'époque où il n'y avait ni Noël ni chaussettes sur les cheminées, Jack Frost croisa le chemin de Emily.

Severus ne fait pas attention à la suite de la phrase. Son sang s'est glacé en entendant le prénom prononcé par Madame Pince. Severus n'est pas le plus juste des professeurs, il est affreusement partial pendant ses cours, n'hésitant à mettre en avant ses meilleurs élèves. Cependant, peut-être est-ce dû à la matière qu'il enseigne, la physique-chimie, mais il ne supporte pas entendre la moindre erreur dans une recette. Aussi, malgré toute sa partialité, quand un élève lui fait remarquer qu'il a tort, puisse-t-il être le pire des cancres, Severus sait le reconnaître.

\- Excusez-moi.

La voix de Severus, forte et glaciale, résonne dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Tous les regards, à l'exception d'un, se tournent vers lui : celui de la conteuse, agacée d'être une nouvelle fois interrompue, celui surpris de l'accompagnatrice des enfants et ceux toujours curieux de – presque – tous les enfants. En effet, Harry a les yeux vissés sur le sol, toujours aussi humides. Cependant, Severus remarque que son dos s'est légèrement tendu, signe distinctif qu'il écoutait malgré sa posture.

Lentement, mesurant son effet, Severus referme son livre, non sans marquer la page, et le pose sur la table à côté de lui. Il se lève avec grâce et se dirige vers le petit groupe. Il a conscience de son effet : le professeur n'est pas beau à proprement parlé. Son nez est long et déformé, ses cheveux semblent constamment gras, sa peau est pâle et ses yeux, noirs, ne sont aucunement séduisants. C'est pour ça que depuis des années, Severus soigne sa posture, ses tenues et son apparence : ses smokings lui donnent une prestance à laquelle peu peuvent prétendre et mettent en valeur sa grande taille. Il est toujours impeccable, sans la moindre trace de poussière ou de saleté, et avec les années, il s'est créé un masque de froideur qui a déjà fait ses preuves.

\- Mo…monsieur ? bégaie la femme de l'orphelinat.

Severus lui accorde à peine un regard et avance entre les enfants qui s'écartent, impressionnés par cet homme en noir. Le professeur s'arrête à deux pas du petit Harry et le toise du regard, attendant que ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui. Il lui faut attendre presque trente secondes avant que ça ne soit le cas, mais Severus observe avec une étrange satisfaction que l'enfant n'est plus au bord des larmes.

\- Vois-tu, il y a l'art et la manière de faire les choses, énonce Severus d'une voix trainante. Quand tu es certain d'avoir raison, et que tu veux le faire savoir il y a trois éléments clefs : la diplomatie, la flatterie et l'apport de preuve.

L'enfant écarquille les yeux, sans vraiment comprendre de quoi parle l'homme. Severus esquisse un de ses rares sourires à peine visibles puis se tourne vers la femme, un nouveau masque impassible sur le visage.

\- Voyez-vous Madame, je ne doute pas une seconde de vos talents de conteuse et de gérante de cette bibliothèque, voilà des années que je viens me procurer les plus beaux ouvrages chez vous.

Avec un plaisir narquois, il voit les joues de la femme se colorer et s'adresse à nouveau à l'enfant.

\- La flatterie, déclare-t-il simplement avant de continuer en regardant à bibliothécaire. De plus, en tant que professeur, je sais à quel point il peut-être… frustrant dirons-nous d'être remis en question et accusé d'une erreur, nous nous devons d'accepter toutes remarques. Cela ne remet pas en cause nos qualités et notre diplôme, n'est-ce pas ?

La conteuse acquiesce en silence.

\- La diplomatie, annonce Severus à l'attention de Harry, et enfin l'apport de preuve. Comme vous le savez, Madame, la version du conte que vous racontez a été écrit par Nicolas Flamel en 1869. A cette époque, Nicolas Flamel avait une petite sœur et c'est pour elle qu'il a écrit cette histoire, il est donc sans surprise que le personnage porte le nom de cette dernière. Or, la sœur de Nicolas Flamel ne se prénommait pas Emily.

Il vit les yeux de la femme s'écarquiller légèrement en constatant son erreur. Sans un regard de plus pour elle, Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Seriez-vous capable de me dire comment s'appelait la jeune sœur de Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Lily ! répond fièrement le garçon, avec un sourire que seuls les enfants savent faire.

Severus hoche la tête, satisfait, et s'autorise un nouveau micro-sourire. Il fait ensuite demi-tour, et juste au moment de passer devant l'accompagnatrice de l'orphelinat, adresse quelques mots à cette dernière.

\- Ce garçon a de la fièvre, surement un simple rhume. Mais si vous ne voulez pas qu'il contaminer tous les autres, je le ferai soigner.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passe son chemin, attrape son livre et son manteau qui trône sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant puis se dirige vers les étagères pour redéposer l'ouvrage. L'erreur maintenant corrigée, la conteuse a repris son histoire et sa voix douce résonne dans le lieu. Avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Severus croise un regard vert émeraude, et alors qu'il passe les grandes portes, il a le sentiment de repartir des années en arrière.

 _\- Et c'est ainsi que Lily put rentrer chez elle, saine et sauve, mais, et c'était le plus important, avec un nouvel ami dans son cœur._

 _Severus retient le léger sourire qui tente de courber ses lèvres. Il se refuse à admettre que cette histoire est en effet très belle. A la place, il prend un air moqueur et attrape le livre des mains de son amie._

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes cette histoire, c'est juste parce que l'héroïne s'appelle Lily._

 _Il ne s'attend pas au silence qui lui répond. Avec surprise, un sourcil levé, il se relève et se met face à la jeune fille. Lily a la tête baissée et se mord la lèvre._

 _\- Tu es méchant…, dit-elle doucement. J'aime cette histoire parce qu'elle me rappelle la nôtre. On s'est rencontrés dans ce parc, alors qu'il neigeait. Comme Jack et Lily. Tu as été mon premier véritable ami, comme Jack pour Lily. Et quand je rentre chez moi, je sais que je ne suis plus seule. Comme Lily._

 _Severus sent une pointe de culpabilité percer son cœur. Il n'a jamais voulu faire du mal à son amie, il n'a pas voulu la blesser. Elle aussi est sa première amie, la première à ne pas juger son origine familiale, à ne pas le regarder avec pitié à cause de son père._

 _\- Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres._

 _Après un temps qui lui semble interminable, Lily relève les yeux vers lui. Dans ses deux orbes émeraudes, brillent des larmes contenues, mais un sourire éclatant fend son visage._

§ § §

Severus ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là. Ou plutôt, il se demande à quel moment l'idée complètement absurde qui lui a traversé l'esprit s'est sentie utile de naître. Le professeur, habituellement si calme et si sensé dans ses actes, dans ses paroles et dans sa vie quotidienne n'arrive plus à contrôler ses pensées. Depuis deux semaines, chacune de ses journées est hantée par un regard vert embrumé par les larmes et un sourire majestueux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de superposer le visage de son amie d'enfance à celui du garçon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer le vert de leurs iris et la taille de leur sourire.

\- Monsieur ? fait la voix de l'agent d'accueil juste devant lui. Votre nom ?

L'homme se fustige mentalement d'être resté figé devant l'homme et avec un air poli de convenance, s'excuse avant de répondre à la question.

\- Je vais prévenir Madame Londubat que vous êtes ici, l'informe l'agent avant de quitter son bureau. Je vous laisse patienter quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente, juste à côté.

Severus le remercie d'un mouvement de tête et se dirige vers le lieu indiqué. Avec un calme et une maîtrise feints, il prend un prospectus sur la table et s'assoit, avant de lire les quelques lignes du papier.

 _L'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste accueille les enfants depuis sa création en 1834 grâce à nos divers mécènes._

 _Tous les enfants et éducateurs tiennent à remercier :_

 _Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Orion Black_

 _Lucius A. Malfoy_

Severus interrompt sa lecture, surpris d'y voir le nom de son meilleur ami. Lucius est un homme indéniablement fortuné, mais il n'a jamais imaginé qu'il était le genre de personne à soutenir financièrement un orphelinat. Alors qu'il note mentalement ce fait, l'agent d'accueil apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Madame Londubat est prête à vous recevoir.

Severus acquiesce légèrement de la tête et se relève avec la même grâce habituelle. Alors qu'il s'apprête à reposer le prospectus là où il l'a pris, il se ravise et le plie soigneusement avant de le mettre dans une de ses poches. Il passe devant l'autre homme et s'avance dans le couloir qui lui est indiqué. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est assis dans le bureau de Madame Londubat, directrice de l'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Snape ? s'enquiert la femme d'un ton engageant, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

Severus prend le temps d'observer son interlocutrice avant de répondre. Il n'a croisé Augusta Londubat qu'à deux occasions dans sa vie : la première fois, à un gala de charité auquel son directeur l'avait enjoint de participer, la deuxième fois, à la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, un an auparavant. Lors de ces deux rencontres, Augusta lui avait semblé être une femme sévère et peu avenante. Est-ce le temps qui a changé son caractère ou est-ce le lieu ? Ou bien voit-elle en Severus un potentiel parent qui souhaite adopter ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, finit par déclarer Severus. Il y a un enfant chez vous, Harry, qui… m'intrigue.

Augusta lève les sourcils.

\- Qui vous intrigue ?

\- Y a-t-il moyen de connaître les parents biologiques des enfants que vous accueillez Madame Londubat ?

\- Hé bien, cela dépend des enfants, répond la femme, surprise par la demande. Certains des parents de nos enfants ne sont pas connus, d'autres n'ont pas souhaité être connus.

\- Y a-t-il des enfants pour qui les parents sont connus ?

\- Oui, cela arrive. Rarement, mais cela arrive.

\- Est-ce le cas d'Harry ?

Augusta ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle scrute l'homme qu'elle a en face d'elle et Severus se doute qu'elle cherche à connaître ses intentions. Avec un rictus, il décide de donner à la femme ce qu'elle attend.

\- J'ai reconnu en Harry une ancienne amie à moi. Une amie qui m'était très chère. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue pendant de longues années et quand j'ai cherché à reconnecter avec elle, j'ai appris qu'elle était décédée. Son mari et elle-même ont été assassiné par un fou furieux.

Un nouveau silence suit sa déclaration. A sa grande surprise, Severus est incapable de dire quelles pensées traversent l'esprit de son interlocutrice. Après de longues minutes, Augusta croise les mains devant elle, sur son bureau.

\- L'histoire que vous me contez ressemble en effet très fortement à celle des parents d'un de nos pensionnaires. Comment s'appelait votre amie ?

\- Lily Evans.

Après un soupir, Augusta ferme les yeux.

\- Ma demande va certainement vous paraître étrange, mais pouvez-vous me parler un peu d'elle ?

Severus lève son sourcil et alors qu'il s'apprête à refuser, quelque chose dans la posture de la femme en face de lui le fait changer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se met à lui parler de Lily. Sa Lily, son amie d'enfance, sa première amie, sa meilleure amie. Celle qu'il a rencontrée un matin dans un parc sous la neige, qui lui a fait découvrir Jack Frost et qu'il avait aimée comme une sœur. Il s'étonne de révéler ce qui a toujours été son plus grand secret à cette femme qu'il n'a croisé que trois fois, mais les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes et les souvenirs se dessinent devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure.

Presqu'une heure s'est écoulée quand il se tait, Augusta a refermé ses yeux et lui se sent plus apaisé que jamais.

\- Je savais bien que le nom de Severus Snape me disait quelque chose, finit par déclarer la directrice.

Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres et quand elle ouvre ses paupières, une tendresse que Severus ne comprend pas brille dans ses iris.

\- Lily était une amie de ma belle-fille, Alice. Elles se sont connues au lycée et ne se sont plus jamais lâchées. La mort de Lily a été une véritable tragédie pour Alice, elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Des fois, je me demande si l'accident de voiture qui les a tués, mon fils et elle n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, déclare Augusta en secouant légèrement la tête. Lily m'a très souvent parlé de vous, si souvent que je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir oublier votre nom, ce qui a pourtant été le cas. Son mari, James, en était même jaloux par moment. Quand leur fils est né, il a refusé catégoriquement qu'il porte votre nom. Je soupçonne cependant Lily d'avoir proposé l'idée juste pour le faire râler.

La directrice laisse échapper un léger rire à ce souvenir puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

\- Leur fils s'appelle Harry, annonce-t-elle. Il avait un an quand ses parents sont morts. Il n'a aucun souvenir d'eux, si ce n'est l'amour incommensurable qu'il porte à l'histoire de Jack Frost. Sa mère lui lisait tous les soirs.

\- C'était sa préférée, déclare simplement Severus. Serait-il possible de le rencontrer ?

\- Jack Frost ? Oh vous savez… il ne s'agit que d'un conte pour enfant. A votre âge, est-ce vraiment judicieux d'y croire encore ?

Severus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la moquerie évidente de la femme. Il s'étonne de ne pas se vexer, de ne pas s'insurger. Peut-être est-ce dû au caractère de la directrice, ou au lien qui les unit par le souvenir de Lily.

\- Nous avons des jours de visites fixes. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous propose de venir voir Harry demain après-midi.

\- Très bien.

\- Mais je préfère vous prévenir Severus. Rares sont ceux qui viennent le voir, plus rares sont ceux qui reviennent le voir. Harry est… particulier. Il ne veut pas qu'on s'attache à lui. Mon petit-fils, Neville, et Eline, une éducatrice, sont les seules personnes qui peuvent l'approcher.

§ § §

Severus franchit les portes de l'orphelinat de Sainte-Mangouste pour la troisième ce mois-ci. C'est le 25 décembre et quand, une semaine plus tôt, Augusta lui a proposé de venir fêter Noël avec les enfants, l'homme taciturne et solitaire a été incapable de refuser.

\- Pensez à Lily, Severus. Pensez à elle et à combien elle aimait Noël. De là où elle est, elle doit être affreusement triste de savoir que son fils n'aime pas cette période. Pour Lily.

La directrice savait indéniablement comment le manipuler. La première visite que Severus a effectuée, le lendemain de leur entretien, s'est plutôt bien déroulée, selon les dires de la femme. Le professeur n'a pas vu en quoi c'était le cas. Le garçon, le fils de son amie d'enfance, Harry, n'a pas décroché un mot de l'heure où Severus était là.

\- Vous avez raison Severus, mais il ne vous a pas lâché du regard. Eline m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, Harry vous aime bien.

Le professeur a levé un sourcil, avant de lâcher un léger rictus.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Augusta, a-t-il déclaré calmement. Les enfants ne m'aiment pas, et je leur rends bien. De plus, peu m'importe que ce gamin m'apprécie ou non.

La directrice l'a regardé d'un air malicieux, semblant lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de lui mentir, elle devinait ses pensées. La vérité, c'était que Severus lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'a aucune attache pour Harry. Il est simplement le fils de son amie d'enfance qu'il a perdu de vue depuis presque dix ans, pourtant, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui ce jour-là, il n'a pu s'enlever de la tête l'image d'un petit brun aux yeux verts qui le regardait un peu trop.

Alors Severus est revenu la semaine suivante. Étonnement, Harry est venu le saluer. Il a glissé un « Bonjour » du bout des lèvres avant de disparaître dans la petite bibliothèque à hauteur d'enfants. Du coin de l'œil, Severus l'a vu décaler deux livres pour pouvoir l'observer. Le professeur a passé l'heure à discuter avec Eline, l'éducatrice. Cette dernière était intarissable sur les sujets des enfants, et elle n'hésitait pas à faire les éloges d'Harry.

\- C'est un garçon très talentueux. Il a à peine cinq ans et il sait déjà lire. Il apprécie beaucoup la musique et aimerait jouer de la harpe. Neville et lui sont inséparables, si vous les voyiez en classe ou dans la cour.

Severus a souhaité ne pas l'écouter. Avec les années, il a appris à développer ce talent qui consiste à hocher la tête aux bons moments quand quelqu'un lui parle, sans l'entendre réellement. Pourtant, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se détacher du flot incessant d'Eline, il ne cessait de grappiller les informations sur ce petit garçon, comparant son comportement à celui de sa mère, quand elle-même était une enfant. Ce jour-là, il est reparti, la tête emplie de souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oubliés et le cœur étrangement lourd.

Aussi, quand Severus entre dans l'orphelinat en ce midi du 25 décembre, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il est accueilli par Augusta elle-même. La femme lui sourit et lui tend une main qu'il serre avec force.

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir Severus.

Le professeur lui renvoie la politesse puis voit les yeux de son interlocutrice se plisser légèrement.

\- Un problème ? s'enquiert-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de cadeaux. N'en avez-vous pas apporté ?

Tout le corps de Severus se tend et il est incapable de garder son masque d'impassibilité. Il est à peu près sûr qu'en cet instant son visage reflète son profond dégout et son étonnement, peut-être mêlés à une très très trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès légère pointe de culpabilité.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait en apporter, finit-il par déclarer simplement, d'une voix traînante.

\- Il ne le fallait pas, répond Augusta après un léger rire. Je vous charriais, vous auriez vu votre tête.

Severus laisse échapper un grognement de désapprobation, bien que ses lèvres se fendent en un léger sourire.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, j'imagine que je vais garder l'abonnement que je suis allé chercher ce matin à la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts pour les enfants.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de la directrice de se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre en un léger o. Elle lève une main vers l'homme, puis se ravise liant ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait ça Severus ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Comme tout professeur qui se respecte, j'estime que la majeure partie de l'éducation passe par la lecture. Madame Pince m'a informé que vous n'aviez pas encore fait le renouvellement de votre abonnement, j'ai juste pris un peu d'avance.

Ravi de son effet, Severus sort une lettre de sa poche intérieure. Il la déplie, la défroisse au mieux et la tend à la directrice qui s'en saisit en silence.

\- Vous y trouverez les différentes modalités de l'abonnement, bien que vous les connaissiez déjà. Joyeux Noël.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il hoche légèrement la tête et passe à côté de la femme pour rejoindre le grand salon dans lequel il sait tous les enfants rassemblés. Il entre dans la pièce et peut remarquer que différentes personnalités sont présentes. Il voit ainsi Albus Dumbledore, imminent directeur de l'école Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, maire de leur ville, ou encore Emily Helisson, écrivaine mondialement connue.

D'un mouvement de tête, il salue les différentes personnes qu'il a déjà croisées aux rares soirées mondaines auxquelles il participe. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Eline pour l'approcher. Derrière elle, deux garçons bruns, l'un aux yeux verts, l'autre aux yeux bleus, avancent timidement.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Snape, fait la femme.

\- Bonjour, la salue Severus avec un sourire poli mais non feint.

Il se tourne légèrement vers les deux garçons, un sourcil levé. Celui qui n'est pas Harry recule, apeuré, mais l'autre ne se décompose pas. Il fait un pas en avant et plonge ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux du professeur.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, avant d'ajouter, moqueur : Vous venez manger du foie gras aux pruneaux ?

\- Harry ! s'écrie Eline, faussement réprobatrice.

Le garçon affiche un tel sourire qu'elle n'a pas le courage de le réprimander réellement. Un rictus étire les lèvres de Severus ce qui semble rendre l'enfant encore plus fier. Avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, le professeur s'entend répondre :

\- Et je prendrais bien un peu de dinde au sirop d'érable aussi.

L'exclamation ravie que pousse l'enfant résonne étrangement dans le cœur de Severus. Il voit Harry se tourner vers l'autre garçon et lui prendre la main pour l'amener devant l'homme.

\- Lui c'est Neville, fait le garçon. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Harry se tourne ensuite vers Neville.

\- Tu vois qu'il est gentil ! Je t'avais dit qu'il était gentil. Les gens qui aiment Jack Frost sont forcément gentils.

C'est un sacré raccourci que fait Harry, pense Severus. Il regarde les deux enfants se sourire puis s'éloigner vers le grand sapin de Noël qui habille un coin de la pièce, rapidement suivis par Eline.

\- C'est le privilège des enfants, souffle une voix à ses côtés. Sauter aux conclusions, changer d'avis, aimer les gens inconditionnellement… Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire ça.

Severus n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'Augusta. Il hoche la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais été ainsi. Mon enfance était bien trop houleuse, mais Lily l'était. Elle est devenue mon amie alors que tous me rejetaient, ne m'a jamais jugé. « Les gens qui aiment Jack Frost sont forcément gentils »… Lily m'avait dit quelque chose du genre un jour. J'avais émis l'idée qu'elle ne devait plus me voir. Elle m'a regardé sans comprendre et a simplement dit : « Mais… tu aimes Jack Frost ! ».

Le rire d'Augusta résonne, clair et joyeux.

\- C'était bien le genre de Lily de dire ça, même devenue adulte, mariée et mère, elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

Ils restent silencieux un moment, puis la directrice s'excuse pour aller à la rencontre des autres invités. Pendant un instant, Severus observe les enfants courir entre les jambes des adultes, renverser des plateaux et leurs verres, glisser sur le sol, crier et pleurer. Il finit par se diriger vers le sapin devant lequel Harry se tient. Il s'arrête à la droite de l'enfant. Côte à côte, ils observent l'arbre.

S'il avait eu moins de retenue, Severus aurait grimacé devant la laideur de la décoration. Les couleurs sont mélangées sans aucune harmonie, les boules en verre se mélangent aux jouets Kinder et les guirlandes lumineuses ont été posées en boule sur la gauche des branches.

\- C'est moche.

La remarque de l'enfant fait écho aux pensées du professeur.

\- Non pardon, reprend l'enfant. Malgré toute l'ardeur que chacun a pu mettre dans la décoration de ce sapin et les idées pour le moins innovatrices, le résultat ne me sied pas.

Severus laisse échapper son étonnement. Il se tourne vers l'enfant, les deux sourcils levés, surpris d'entendre un tel vocabulaire de la part d'un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Diplomatie et flatterie, déclare le garçon, fier de lui. Enfin bon… le résultat est le même : c'est moche.

Cette fois, c'est un rire qui sort de la gorge du professeur. Un rire court et bas, mais un rire tout de même.

\- Tu as raison, concède Severus, oubliant toute convenance. C'est moche.

Harry se tourne vers lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais te dire un secret, reprend Severus en fixant le garçon. Je n'aimais pas Noël non plus quand j'avais ton âge.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, grogna le professeur.

\- Et maintenant vous aimez Noël ?

Severus attend un peu avant de répondre, observant la lueur de doute qui ondule dans le regard émeraude de Harry.

\- Ta mère m'a fait aimer Noël.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandissent, comme au ralenti, puis Harry fait un pas en avant pour attraper la manche de l'homme. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour se grandir et s'exclame :

\- Tu connais ma maman !

Severus note qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une question. Harry ne remet aucunement en doute le fait, il lui accorde une confiance absolue et l'homme en est flatté. Il a assurément gagné l'affection de l'enfant.

\- Oui, c'était mon amie quand j'étais enfant. Je l'ai rencontré un jour de neige, peu avant Noël. Elle m'a fait découvrir qu'on pouvait faire des beaux sapins, qu'on pouvait manger des bonbons et des gâteaux au chocolat très bons. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir Jack Frost.

Harry l'observe avec de tels yeux de vénération que Severus en est gêné. Alors que l'homme se demande quoi dire ou quoi faire, la voix d'Augusta retentit dans la salle, attirant leur attention.

\- Chers invités, les enfants, je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans le jardin pour allumer les lumières.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'élève dans la pièce. Les enfants crient pour sortir, difficilement contenus par leurs éducateurs, et les adultes discutent allègrement en se dirigeant vers les portes. Severus sent un petit coup sur sa manche et redonne son attention à Harry. Le garçon tient toujours sa veste entre ses doigts fins.

\- Tu me parleras d'elle dis ?

Severus répond favorablement, promettant au garçon de discuter avec lui de sa mère à sa prochaine visite. Alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre le mouvement de foule, une petite main se glisse dans la sienne. Surpris, Severus s'immobilise et tourne lentement la tête vers Harry dont les joues sont un peu rouges. Perdu, le professeur se demande ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Il ne va pas vous manger vous savez, fait Eline qui passe à côté d'eux. Vous avez juste à avancer et il vous suivra, vous verrez : c'est facile. Oh… et au fait, la phrase qu'il vous a sorti tout à l'heure ? Il a mis deux semaines à l'apprendre par coeur !

Severus n'a pas le courage de relever la moquerie pourtant évidente qui perce dans la voix de l'éducatrice ni de réagir à sa dernière remarque. Avec une raideur inhabituelle, il avance, tenant fermement la main du garçon dans la sienne.

§ § §

\- Tu vas m'adopter ? demande Harry alors qu'il colorie un bonhomme de neige dans son cahier.

La question est sortie de nulle part et Severus se fige. Il a le sentiment qu'il ne sait faire que ça avec ce garçon : se figer. Il s'est figé la première fois qu'il lui a parlé, la première fois qu'il lui a pris la main, la première fois qu'Harry lui a fait un bisou sur la joue, la première fois qu'il lui a fait un cadeau. En un an, Severus a connu beaucoup de première fois avec cet enfant.

Le professeur n'a pas vu les mois passer. Après la fête de Noël, il est revenu, comme promis, pour parler de sa mère à l'enfant, puis il est revenu toutes les semaines qui ont suivi. Quand Augusta lui a proposé de participer au programme d'accueil pour les vacances d'été, Severus a accepté d'accueillir un enfant à la condition qu'il s'agisse d'Harry. L'enfant a donc passé un mois chez Severus, et l'homme a découvert que, loin de trouver la présence du garçon intrusive, il l'a accueilli avec une étonnante douceur.

C'est quand Harry est reparti, à la fin du mois, que Severus a songé la première fois à l'adoption. L'idée a été si saugrenue qu'il l'a immédiatement rejetée. Les vacances se sont terminées, et il n'y a plus pensé. Les cours ont repris et par un concours de circonstances, il n'a pu se rendre à l'orphelinat Sainte-Mangouste durant le mois de septembre. Quand il est revenu le premier mercredi d'octobre, il a été accueilli par un Harry boudeur qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole de l'heure. Severus est rentré chez lui, énervé et vexé. Il a fallu une intervention d'Augusta pour qu'il comprenne que Harry a été blessé de son silence et de son absence. Aussi, pour la première fois, quand Severus est revenu le mercredi suivant, il a apporté un cadeau à l'enfant, une figurine toute simple de Jack Frost qu'il lui a offert en s'excusant.

Après cela, le lien qui unissait Severus et Harry est devenu encore plus fort. Depuis le début du mois de décembre, l'idée de l'adoption est revenue en flèche dans l'esprit de Severus. Elle s'est plantée dans un coin de sa tête, sans qu'il puisse la déloger.

\- Tu aimerais ? s'enquiert Severus, l'air de rien.

\- Aimerais quoi ?

Severus maudit les enfants et leur capacité de concentration proche de zéro.

\- Que je t'adopte, que tu viennes vivre chez moi.

La main qui tient le crayon se fige. Severus observe avec attention le visage baissé de l'enfant. Il voit Harry se mordre légèrement la lèvre et jeter un regard sur sa gauche.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais quand même voir Neville ?

Le professeur s'étonne de la question. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'agisse du seul obstacle.

\- Bien sûr. Vous irez à la même école, et il pourra venir jouer à la maison quelquefois.

Le regard que lève Harry sur lui serre son cœur. Ses yeux sont brillants d'une émotion que Severus avait oublié jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il y voit l'amour d'un enfant pour ses parents, l'attente et l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir.

\- Et toi, tu veux m'adopter ? glisse timidement le garçon.

Face à la question, une barrière s'effondre quelque part dans l'esprit de Severus, à moins que ce soit quelque part dans son cœur. L'homme lâche le masque de neutralité et affiche un sourire sincère et aimant, de ceux qu'il avait pour Lily, bien des années auparavant. Lentement, il lève une main pour s'autoriser un geste qu'il s'est refusé jusque-là. Avec douceur, il la pose sur la tête de l'enfant avant de l'abaisser jusqu'à son visage, dans une caresse pleine de douceur.

\- Ta chambre est déjà prête.

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà pour la fin de cette petite histoire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu-Aya**


End file.
